Num dia qualquer
by Domeniche
Summary: Há um motivo para o inverno ser sua estação favorita, afinal, que momento melhor do que este para se aquecer o coração amado?


_Vampire Knight fanfic_

**Num dia qualquer**

_**Bella Lya**_

Inverno. Seu ar gélido é um convite para se sentar em frente à lareira, enquanto se toma uma boa xícara de chocolate quente. É o momento perfeito para se acomodar em uma cama confortável, debaixo de mais e mais cobertas, durante a leitura de um agradável livro. É um tempo em que se incita o calor. Eis o motivo para o inverno ser sua estação favorita.

O pequeno Akatsuki estava sentado em um tronco de árvore caído, em meio a um extenso quintal coberto por neve. Esfregava concentradamente as pequenas mãos umas nas outras, produzindo fagulhas fosforescentes que se apagavam rapidamente ao caírem no chão gelado.

Parou por um tempo para observar seu primo Hanabusa brincando totalmente à vontade em meio àquele deserto branco, sem nenhum agasalho cobrindo-lhe o fransino corpo. Estremeceu levemente ao se perguntar como aquilo seria possível, e logo em seguida começou a esfregar as mãos pelos braços com vigor, aquecendo-os.

Um vento frio e cortante arranhou-lhe o rosto, e ele mal pôde esperar pelo dia em que finalmente teria técnica suficiente para executar com maestria o seu poder. Em seu pequeno ser, nada era mais belo do que ver as chamas tremeluzindo com suas cores quentes e vibrantes. Fantasiava-se sendo capaz de produzir um fogo intenso e nobre, que não arruína e torna tudo cinzas, mas sim que é capaz de aquecer e acolher até mesma uma alma solitária, perdida na nevasca interior.

Encorajado pelos seus anseios, novamente volta ao exercício de produzir fagulhas, mas uma pequena figura chama-lhe a atenção.

Ela vinha correndo em sua direção, acenando freneticamente e dando um suave sorriso.

- "_Ruka!" _- Berrou a alma juvenil colocando-se de pé imediatamente. - Você veio... - sussurou para si.

O brilho do curto cabelo loiro acinzentado e as bochechas e lábios rosados fizeram Akatsuki compará-la com uma delicada e bonita boneca de porcelana. Ao se aproximar do menino, deu-lhe um abraço, que foi prontamente correspondido.

- Meus pais me deixaram vir! - a pequena se explicou, e sem dar-lhe tempo de fazer qualquer outro comentário, o segurou pela mão. - Vem! O Aidou e eu vamos fazer um boneco de neve!

Durante a curta caminhada até o ponto em que se acumulara mais neve, Akatsuki ficou observando atentamente a pequenina mão que se entrelaçava na sua. Apesar de Ruka estar usando luvas, ainda assim suas mãos deveriam estar frias. Ela o soltou e pegou uma sacola, mostrando-a aos garotos.

- Trouxe um cachecol, um chapéu e botões para fazermos os olhos e a boca. Botões cor de avelã! - disse, com entusiamo. - Como os olhos de Kaname-sama!

Akatsuki direcionou o olhar para o chão. Sempre que Ruka falava da criança puro-sangue dos Kuran, não deixava de se sentir desapontado. Sabia que era praticamente impossível disputar sua já tão querida Ruka com ele.

Deixando as frustrações para lá, a criança se empenhou na construção do boneco, juntamente com as outras. Vez ou outra deixavam o monumento gelado pela metade para começarem um guerra de bolas de neve, acertando uns aos outros pelas costas, no peito, na cabeça, umedecendo as roupas e os cabelos, fazendo-os rir. Uma pontada de preocupação se apossou de Akatsuki quando ele, com mais força do que pretendia, jogou uma bola certeira no rosto de Ruka, fazendo seu fino nariz se avermelhar. Pensou em correr até ela e se desculpar, mas com alívio percebeu que não a havia machucado quando ela revidou acertando-o no rosto também, divertindo-se muito.

Algumas horas se passaram quando concluíram o boneco, com Ruka se encarregando de colocar seus acessórios, principalmente os olhos de botões. Os três garotos sentaram-se na neve ofegantes, contemplando o ser de gelo e o sol que terminava de se pôr. Sorriram quando ouviram, inesperadamente, a barriga de Aidou roncar, fazendo com que a clássica gotinha escorresse em sua testa. Dando um sorriso sem graça, ele se levantou dizendo:

- Minha mãe fez sopa para o jantar... Sabem como é, né?

Correu em direção à casa, deixando Ruka e Akatsuki sozinhos.

- Ficou bonito o nosso boneco! - exclamou a mocinha.

- Uhum...

Como conversar? Como agir? Como fazer o que horas atrás planejava fazer? Essas eram as perguntas que atormentavam o pequeno Akatsuki ali, sentado ao lado de sua bela bonequinha. Pigarreou algumas vezes, enquanto raspava um graveto na neve com nervosismo. Achava graça de si mesmo. A conhecia a tanto tempo, sempre foram bons amigos, não via motivos para tanta insegurança. Pensou em Kaname, nos sorrisos que Ruka dava ao vê-lo, e concluiu que talvez o motivo fosse mesmo esse. Incomodado com seu próprio silêncio, procurou a melhor forma de conseguir alcançar seu inocente objetivo:

- Ruka, sabe, eu andei estudando física... Termodinâmica, entende?

- O que é isso? - piscou algumas vezes, sem entender.

- Ham, é o estudo do calor. No livro diz que é proibida a transferência espontânea de calor dos corpos mais frios para os mais quentes. O natural é a transferência do mais quente para o mais frio, até que os dois corpos atinjam o equilíbrio térmico.

- Ainda não entendi - sorriu encabulada, dando um leve cascudo em sua própria cabeça.

- Eu posso te mostrar como... sabe, se você quiser, só pra você entender... - cerrou os punhos, ansioso pela resposta.

- Acho que sim... Me mostre então!

Em silêncio ele tomou as leves mãos de Ruka, retirando suas luvas com cuidado. Uniu-as em forma de concha e as colocou entre as suas, um pouco maiores que as dela.

- Suas mãos estão geladas, então - disse com a voz bem baixa, concentrando-se - hum... preste atenção...

Comprimindo suas mãos nas dela, Ruka pôde sentir um agradável calor as aquecer aos poucos. Calor este que aumentou quando ele as esfregou suavemente. Depois de mais alguns segundos, Akatsuki as soltou e estendeu para ela suas luvas.

- Toma. Elas vão manter o calor.

- Acho que agora entendi o que você quis dizer... - Ela olhava diretamente em seus olhos avermelhados.

Akatsuki se constrangeu um pouco, corando levemente, mas estava intimamente feliz por ter conseguido transmitir o calor concentrado em suas mãos para aquecê-la. Afinal, não era esse seu objetivo?

- Você já controla bem o seu poder Kain?

- Um pouco. Consigo aquecer, como fiz com você, mas ainda não faço fogo... Só umas fagulhas de nada... - pegou novamente o graveto, cutucando com ele a neve. - Um dia, Ruka, criarei chamas capazes de aquecer não só o corpo, mas também qualquer sentimento nobre na alma de vampiros e humanos. Em qualquer pessoa.

Olhando-o com atenção e em seguida para as luvas que ainda segurava, Ruka sorriu:

- Obrigada por ter me aquecido! Estava realmente com frio!

- Fico feliz em poder fazer isso...

- Vamos entrar? - levantou-se da neve, e começou a caminhar em direção à casa. - Não podemos deixar o Aidou jantar sozinho.

- Já vou... E... Ruka? - ela virou-se para olhá-lo, poucos metros de distância à frente. - Hm... Quando quiser que eu... Bem, quando quiser que eu esquente suas mãos de novo, pode vir falar comigo... Tá bem?

Ela sorriu acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Enchendo-se de uma repentina coragem, continuou:

- E também, Ruka, eu sei que você gosta do Kan... - interrompeu-se ao ver o olhar inquiridor dela.

- Hein? Você disse alguma coisa Kain?

- N-não, não é nada de importante. Pode entrar.

Vendo sua coragem se esvair tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado, Akatsuki colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, enquanto caminhava para a casa sem pressa.

- Eu sei que você gosta do Kaname - sussurrou para si o que não conseguiu dizer à ela - mas, sabe, quando crescermos, e num dia qualquer você quiser me beijar, também estarei aqui esperando por você... Sem pressa. Pode ser em um dia qualquer...

_**FIM**_

* * *

><p><em>Olá pessoal! O meu muito obrigado à quem leu esta fanfic! Ficou um poquinho água-com-açúcar, mas espero que tenham gostado.<em>

_Peço que, por favor, deixem um review, nem que seja só pra dizer "Ó, eu li". Vamos lá, é rapidinho e de graça ;D _

_Abraço para todos!_

_Bella Lya_


End file.
